


The Mating

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus, Dick riding, Dominant Alec, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magnus in Heat, Making Love, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Maybe there is mpreg after all that sex, Omega Magnus Bane, Shower Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Table Sex, Top Alec, anal figering, immortal malec, set in the institute, so much fluff!, so much sex, submissive magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Some loves have the power to heal the deepest scars.With the kindness, understanding and unconditional love he has been shown, the love he never thought he would have or was indeed worthy of, Magnus no longer thinks of Alec as his master. With the realisation that this man is his mate he knows it is the right time.Magnus and Alec decide the time is right to mate but first, they need to take care of the matter of bonding their souls. Immortal Malec rise.Chapter 10/11 from His Omega to Protect.





	The Mating

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Omega to protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771590) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



> So, this isn't the chapter that I had intended to finish the series with. Unfortunately, I failed my challenge (insert crying emoji's of every variety here) I decided to post one of my favourite smut chapters from one of my other fics, His Omega to Protect. Most of you will probably have already read this before but you're more than welcome to read it again.
> 
> Some info for those of you that haven't, Magnus had a rough childhood, a very rough childhood. Alec is his Alpha and this is their mating scene. They live in the institute.(they are both 20 years old) 
> 
> If you haven't read it before and would like to, there is a link here to take you to the story.
> 
> I will be posting the last chapter tomorrow night.

"There are two parts to the SoulMate bond," Magnus said as he read through the instructions Cat had given him. 

"There's the magical binding of our souls and the physical binding of our bodies. Each of us will receive a rune for the first part and a mating mark for the other. I'll need your stele for the first part" Magnus said, holding his hand out.

Alec took it out of his pocket and handed it over, watching as his mate held it between his hands and enveloped it in his blue magic, eyes closed tight as he muttered a few words in something that sounded like Latin but wasn't quite the same.

"I've cast two spells on this" Magnus said as he opened his eyes to see his Alpha watching him. "One so that I can use it and one so that you can use it on my skin," Magnus said. He held out the piece of paper to show Alec the rune, In the bottom corner, that they had to place on each other.

"We mark each other with the rune and recite this passage, I will seal the marks with a binding spell," Magnus said, pointing to the passage.

"This rune isn't in the Gray book," Alec said with a frown, He'd studied it extensively and he was pretty sure it wasn't in there. "I've never seen it before, what is it?"

"It's from the Book of the white actually," Magnus said. "It's a soul binding rune. Once we mark each other, our souls will be bound as one, forever. This will allow you to stay with me past the normal span of a human life and it is unbreakable, so you have to be sure you want this Alexander" Magnus said as he gazed up into his mates eyes, wanting to be sure he understood.

"Where does it go?" Alec asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt, noting the happy, relieved grin spreading over his mates face. "Did you think I was going to refuse, my love? You're telling me I'll get to stay with you forever, Raziel himself couldn't stop me from signing up for that" he said with a grin as he removed his shirt. 

Alec noticed that his mate's scent was getting stronger as he leaned in to kiss him "are you okay?" He asked as he felt Magnus' forehead. His temperature was rising as well.

"I think my heat is starting," Magnus said as he removed his own shirt, he was getting hotter by the second. "The rune goes on your chest, over your heart," Magnus said as he stared at his mate's beautiful body. He stepped closer and handed Alec's stele back to him. "I'm ready, my love," he said.

"This might sting a little bit," Alec said as he took the stele and the piece of paper, reading it through before placing the tip of his stele to his Omega's chest, carving the rune to mark Magnus as his mate.

"I, Alexander Lightwood, do pledge my body, mind and soul to you, Magnus Bane. I bind my soul to yours freely and without reservation. I pledge to love and protect you and to honour the bonding of our souls for as long as we both shall live." He said with a grin, finishing the rune before handing the stele to his grinning Omega.

Magnus took the stele in his hand and placed the tip to his mate's skin, above his heart, and carved the rune, marking Alec as his.

"I, Magnus Bane, do pledge my body, mind and soul to you, Alexander Lightwood. I bind my soul to yours freely and without reservation. I pledge to love and protect you and to honour the bonding of our souls for as long as we both shall live." Magnus said, smiling up at his Alpha as he finished the rune, quickly wiping a tear away. He placed the stele on the table before turning back to his mate.

Magnus raised both hands, placing one on his own rune and the other on the one he'd just marked Alec with. Looking his Alpha in the eye, he recited the binding spell Cat had written on the piece of paper she'd given him as his magic poured into their bonding marks, completing the first part of the ritual.

They collapsed into each other's arms as they felt the first part of the bond snap into place, before sinking to the floor, both of them gasping for breath. They stared into each other's eyes as their souls entwined, each seeing the deepest part of the other. Alec laughed as he drew his grinning mate into a tight embrace.

"Even our souls fit together perfectly," Alec said as he nuzzled Magnus' neck, taking in the delectable scent that was intensifying by the second. He smelled so good! Alec thought as he skimmed his nose up and down Magnus' throat, kissing him gently as the scent wrapped around him and scattered his thoughts completely.

"Like two piece's of a puzzle" Magnus gasped out as he felt the Alpha graze his neck, right above his scent glands, with his teeth. Demons below that felt good, he thought as his entire body shuddered. He climbed into his mates lap and wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, tilting his head to the side to give him better access.

Alec groaned when he felt Magnus drag his fingernails across his scalp before gently tugging at his hair, tilting his head back. The Alpha gripped his mate around the waist as the warlock caught his lips in tooth clashing kiss, pulling him in tighter. He slid his hands down into the waistband of his Omega's jeans to cup his ass.

Magnus lost control of his brain when he felt his mate squeeze his ass, causing pleasurable little shocks to pulse through him. He couldn't scrape two thoughts together as the sensations flooded his body. He took Alec's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down slightly causing the Alpha to growl.

The sound had Magnus panting as his dick jumped in his pants, straining the material as he felt himself get hard. He started rocking his hips back and forth, needing the friction as he ground down on Alec's considerable length.

"Your so fucking hot" Alec whispered in his mates ear as he leaned forward, laying Magnus on his back on the fluffy rug. He looked down at his mate, seeing how far gone he was. It was almost too much. He leaned down and took Magnus' nipple into his mouth as his mate moaned loudly, once again encircling Alec's waist with his legs.

"Please, Alexander," Magnus begged as his mate circled his nipple with his hot tongue before slowly taking it between his teeth. "I need you so fucking bad," he said as he pushed his lover upright. 

Magnus reached up and undid the buckle on Alec's belt, quickly pulling it through the loops before ripping the button and zip of his jeans open and pulling them down to his knees, revealing the shadowhunters straining, rock hard cock.

"Please, I need you inside me. Now!" He whispered. He could feel the slick pooling in his pants. He groaned loudly when his mate undid the button on his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. "I need you to fuck me," he said, letting his legs fall open as he looked the Alpha in the eye.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart" Alec whispered as he stared down at his mate, lying with his legs wide open. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven as he gazed at the needy look on Magnus' face, the lust in his eyes. Magnus' pupils were blown so wide, there was barely any iris visible. He watched the Omega bite down on his bottom lip and could hold back no longer.

"Your so wet" Alec growled as he pressed his finger to his mate's slick soaked asshole. He stared into Magnus' eyes as he raised the finger to his lips and licked the slick off it. 

"You taste so fucking good," Alec said before crashing his lips to his mates, letting Magnus taste himself. Causing the Omega to moan. "You're ready for your Alpha to fuck you, aren't you?" He whispered in his Omegas ear as he slowly pushed a finger into his mate's ass.

"Yes, please. Fuck me Alexander" Magnus cried out as he felt his mate sink a finger into his ass. It was heaven. It felt so good. It wasn't enough. He needed more! He was so hot and felt so empty. 

"Please, Alpha I need your knot. I need you to bury that rock hard dick in my ass right fucking now " Magnus screamed. He needed it like he needed air.

Alec saw the desperation on his mate's face and didn't even finish removing his jeans, leaving them pooled around his knees. He could feel how much Magnus needed to be fucked through their half-formed bond. It was almost like a physical pain for the Omega. 

Alec grabbed Magnus' hips and raised his ass off the ground slightly. He lined his cock up with his mate's dripping entrance and slowly pushed in.

Magnus screamed out as his mate finally sank into his body. There was no pain, it was exquisite. He was so desperate for friction, he started to buck his hips when his mate just stayed there, unmoving.

Alec was in heaven. The feeling of being inside his mate's tight warm body was almost too much. Then his Omega started moving. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, my love?" Alec growled out, withdrawing and pushing back into his mate's body with short, shallow thrusts when Magnus almost begged. The sound of Magnus panting and moaning underneath him was perfection. It had him starting up a faster rhythm.

"Yes just like that my Alpha. Fuck me like that" Magnus moaned as he felt his mate pick up his pace. This was what he needed! 

"I want you to fill me up with your cock, fuck me until I can't walk straight!" Magnus screamed as he lifted his hips a little higher and wrapped his legs around his mate's waist, locking his ankle's and pulling Alec down faster.

Alec leaned forward with a hand on either side of Magnus' head to steady himself before he started slamming in and out of his mate right there on the floor. 

They were so lost in each other that they couldn't have moved to the bed if they wanted to. They were both panting, Alec moaning as Magnus screamed out his pleasure as their bodies collided again and again.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his mates back as Alec pushed the damp hair from his sweaty forehead, pressing their hot sweaty bodies closer together as Alec's hard cock pistoned in and out of his soaked ass, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"I need you to knot me, my love " Magnus gasped out between moans. He could feel he was close as his mate's cock hit his prostate again and again. "I'm so close" he panted as he got closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm going to fill you until you can't move," Alec said through gritted teeth. He could feel his cock starting to thicken and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm gonna come" Magnus screamed as the Alpha's words pushed him over the edge. He felt his mates knot push past his rim and into his body with a quick sharp thrust of the Alphas hips. 

Magnus sank his teeth into Alec's scent glands, marking the Alpha as his own as his cock exploded between their body's, his world fading into bright nothingness as his senses faded to the bone-deep pleasure he felt. He released his mate's neck as he felt his Alpha come inside him, causing him to cry out again as his orgasm continued to rock through him.

Alec felt his mates walls clamp down on his knot. It was amazing, so tight! His mate biting down on his scent glands and marking him pushed the Alpha over the edge. 

Alec roared out as he exploded inside his mate's body. His knot forced load after load of his sticky seed into Magnus, coating his walls as the warlock released his neck to scream out in pleasure again and again. He bit into his Omega's scent glands as he continued to pump Jet after Jet of come inside Magnus' body.

They both felt the final part of their bond snap into place at the same time. Suddenly being able to feel the others pleasure as well as their own had them both screaming out as their orgasms intensified, they both almost blacked out it was so strong. It took them a few minutes to come down from the pleasure.

"I love you, my Alpha" Magnus gasped out as little after shock's pulsed through him.

"I love you too, my beautiful Omega" Alec whispered in his ear before quickly pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' new mating mark.

They lay there, sweaty bodies pressed together, pressing soft kisses to each other's faces, necks and lips as they waited for Alec's knot to go down. 

When it did, Alec pulled out of Magnus' body, bringing a slight wince to the warlock's face. They stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the shower. Washing each other down swiftly after Magnus healed their mating marks.

They collapsed into their bed once they were dry and wrapped themselves up in each other as they fell into an exhausted sleep. Both with dopey grins on their faces. Neither of them had ever been so happy.

**

"Alexander?" Magnus shouted as he felt his body start to burn up, his heat starting to consume him again. He sighed with relief as Alec came running out of the bathroom. 

"Show your Omega who his Alpha is?" Magnus begged. The need to be dominated was burning through him as his heat jumped another notch. He'd been alternating between needing his Alpha to fuck him hard and fast, and needing his mate to make love to him.

"The table" Alec growled, his cock instantly hard and his pupils dilating as he scented his mates slick. He watched as Magnus bent over the table placing his palms flat on the surface, thrusting his ass out for his Alpha.

Alec stalked forward, nudging his mate's ankles further apart with his foot. He knew Magnus wasn't interested in foreplay. He yanked Magnus' pants down before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zip down.

Magnus shivered when he heard his Alphas zip slide down. He needed Alec's cock more than he needed to breathe. He bent his head and arched his back.

"What do you want?" Alec growled as he pressed the head of his dick against his mate's entrance before stopping. "Tell your Alpha what you want," he said as he gripped his Omega's hip with his other hand.

"I want your cock, my Alpha" Magnus said desperately, a whine building in his chest as he tipped his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Please Alpha, fuck me" he pleaded. "Yes!" He screamed out when his mate pushed into his body.

Alec set a punishing pace as he started thrusting into his mate. Magnus' heat had already flared up three times since they'd woken up in the early hours that morning and he knew Magnus was exhausted. 

Alec pounded into Magnus' body with quick sharp thrusts, taking hold of his mates shoulders and pistoning into his ass.

Magnus groaned as he clung to the table, bending down and pressing his face into the crook of his elbow. It was just what he needed. He moaned loudly as he got closer to the edge. Screaming when he felt Alec reach around and start to stroke his cock with short jerks to the head of his dick.

"Come for me. Come for your Alpha" Alec growled as his knot swelled before he thrust it into Magnus' ass. They exploded at the same time, both of them groaning as they released, Alec coating his Omegas walls, Magnus into his Alphas hand.

**

"You can fuck me harder than that, Alexander. Give it to me, give me every fucking inch" Magnus screamed as he grabbed hold of the headboard. His mate gripping his hips and slamming into him was like nothing else. 

"Come on! Fuck me faster, Alexander," Magnus growled as he pushed backwards grinding his ass against his Alphas hips, moaning and panting, his whole body shaking with the force of his mate pounding into him.

Alec thrust into his Omega, again and again, losing himself in his tight, hot body. "Your so fucking hot, I fucking love that dirty little mouth of yours, I want to claim you all over again when you talk like that" Alec growled as he leaned forward over his mate's back and grazed the top of his shoulder with his teeth.

"Yes like that, fuck me like that Alpha. I want you to fucking breed me," Magnus screamed as his mate picked up the pace, Alec'ships slamming into his ass as the shadowhunter moulded himself to his back. 

Magnus steadied himself with one hand and reached down with the other, wrapping it around his straining cock and started to jerk himself off. "Look how fucking hot I am for you." He grunted.

Alec straightened up as his knot swelled, pushing it into his mate's body with one last thrust. Magnus touching himself, jerking himself off was too much. He grunted as his knot pushed ropes of hot come into the Omega's glorious asshole. His mate was something else! He certainly wasn't shy when he was in heat!

**

Magnus shuddered under the hot water as he felt his mate place soft kisses down the back of his neck before continuing along the line of his left shoulder blade. 

Magnus moaned as Alec sunk a second finger into his ass, shaking as his Alpha kissed his way along his right shoulder blade before making his way down his spine. The Omega cried out as he felt the light graze of Alec's teeth on the skin of his back before his Alpha made his way back up with hot licks and nips.

"You are so beautiful" Alec growled in his Omega's ear, taking the outer shell between his lips and sucking gently. His dick was painfully hard as he heard the harsh, gasping groan Magnus let out, when he pushed a third finger into his mate, slowly working in and out of the tight ring of muscle. 

"Open up for me, my love. You're so tight" Alec growled, grinning when he felt his mate relax around his fingers. He lined himself up with his Omega's twitching entrance. "Are you ready for me, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Please, please fuck me. I need it" Magnus gasped out, scrabbling for purchase against the slippery tiles of the shower wall, desperately trying to find something to hold onto as he felt his Alpha push into his body, inch by inch. 

"Alexander!" Magnus screamed out as his mate finally sank home, pressing his hot forehead to the cool tile as Alec's entire body pressed flush against his. He felt Alec slide his hands up along his arms to grasp his hands, interlocking their fingers above his head, against the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you now" Alec whispered in Magnus' ear as he slowly pulled his hips back, withdrawing until he almost fell from his mate's exquisite body before plunging back in. 

Alec groaned as he pulled back out slowly, committing the feeling to memory, before thrusting back in as his Omega whined at his slow movement's. 

"Eager aren't we, my love?" Alec asked as he picked up the pace, slamming in and out of Magnus' pulsing entrance.

"It feels so fucking good" Magnus moaned. He arched his back slightly, screaming when Alec's cock slammed into his prostate. He chanted his mate's name like a prayer as he felt him slam into that sweet spot, again and again, unable to hold back. Not wanting to! 

"Alexander, I'm so close" Magnus panted as he started thrusting backwards, meeting his mate thrust for thrust as hot, tingling shocks of pleasure shot throughout his entire body.

"Me too!" The Alpha growled as he slammed into his mate again and again. He felt his knot expand and his balls tighten as he thrust his hips forward one last time.

Alec cried out as Magnus slammed his ass backwards, forcing the knot inside himself. A growl rumbled up from his chest as he came inside his mate spurting into him again and again, roaring out his release.

Magnus screamed as he painted the tiles white, his heart pounding and his lungs straining as he gasped for breath. He laughed as his mate collapsed onto him, pulling their arms down and wrapping their interlocked hands around his body. 

"Have I worn you out?" Magnus asked as Alec dropped his head onto his shoulder, pressing a kiss into his neck, right over the mating mark.

"I would never get tired of you, of this," Alec whispered. Grinning along with his mate.

"Me neither," Magnus said, laughing as his Alpha nuzzled his neck. "As soon as your knot goes down I'll conjure us some food," Magnus said as his mate's stomach rumbled loudly. He was starving too. They had barely eaten over the last three days as his heat had flared up again and again.

Alec pulled out of his mate and wrapped him in a towel when his knot went down. He swept a giggling Magnus up into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom. 

Alec deposited Magnus on the bed and rifled through their closet to find them some comfortable clothes. He grinned as he returned to find his mate sitting cross-legged holding two boxes of Chinese takeout.

"I was thinking," Magnus said as they ate. "I'd like to make this room a bit cosier, if that's okay with you?" He asked Alec.

"Of course, my love. What did you have in mind?" Alec asked, looking around. He didn't think there was anything wrong with their room, but if it made his mate happy then he was all for it.

Magnus looked around at the bare walls, the utilitarian desk complete with hardback wooden chair and single nightstand. He thought of the room's style as medieval minimalism. The softest thing in it was the fluffy rug they had completed their bonding on. 

No, Magnus thought, it wouldn't do at all. He set his empty container down and thought for a minute before standing and walking to the centre of the room.

Alec watched as his mate stood with his eyes closed. He watched him raise his hands and clap them together as a bright blue light engulfed the entire room. 

Alec blinked, trying to clear his vision before his mouth flopped open. His mate had changed the entire room with one clap of his hands, including the bed he was currently sitting on. Huh?

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked as he watched his mate nervously. He wanted his Alpha to love their home. That's what this room, this institute had become to him, he realized. "I can change it if you don't like it," he said quickly.

"I love it," Alec said as he wandered around the room. The room had somehow tripled in size, there where three distinct spaces defined with area rugs and lighting, huge beautiful potted plants adding a touch of the outdoors.

There was a huge comfortable looking sofa with a gorgeous mango wood coffee table in front of an open fireplace. A library area, shelf after shelf filled with spell books and artefacts with comfy armchairs, perfect for reading. 

The sight of the huge bed, filled with soft cushions and blankets with their fluffy rug at the foot, had Alec grinning. And best of all, all of the red brick walls were decorated with every type of weapon imaginable from antique rapier's to bow staffs. His mate knew him so well!

"Its perfect" Alec said as he made his way over to Magnus. "Maybe it was a bit sparse in here before," he said as he wrapped his laughing mate in his arms. "Izzy and Simon are going to have a fit when they see it," he whispered in Magnus' ear with a grin.

The sensation of his Alphas breath, brushing over his ear had Magnus breathing hard. His pupils dilated as he inhaled the Alpha scent, his entire body heating up. 

The feeling of Alec's hands on his hips sent shivers running up and down Magnus' spine. His dick hardened and he was instantly wet. He couldn't help but lick the mating mark he'd given his mate, his brain completely shutting down when he heard Alec's breathing turn shallow.

The scent of Magnus' slick had Alec's nostrils flaring as he gasped for breath, shuddering as Magnus licked his neck. He ran his hands down over his Omega's ass and slid them down the back of his thighs, lifting the warlock to straddle his hips. 

Alec grinned as he felt Magnus' legs wrap around his waist and his arms wrap around his neck. His dick instantly hardened when Magnus tugged his head back by his hair and pressed their lips together. He loved it when his mate pulled his hair!

Alec walked over to the bed and lay down as Magnus crawled over him, sitting in his lap, a knee on either side of the Alpha's thighs. He looked up at his beautiful mate as Magnus clicked his fingers, removing their clothing before kneeling up and guiding Alec's cock to his entrance, letting out a long moan as he sank down on his rock hard dick.

Alec's heart skipped a beat, he'd never seen a more perfect sight than his Omega kneeling over him, naked and glowing in the soft lamplight as a slight sheen of sweat broke out over his body. He was absolute perfection. The feeling of his mate taking his entire length into his body in one long, slow plunge stole his breath.

Magnus could barely think straight as he rose up on his knees and sank down again and again. The need for his Alpha was consuming him, almost breaking him in half as his world narrowed to one focal point, the one thing that anchored him. Alexander. 

Magnus knew that he would never get enough of this, the almost unbearable pleasure of getting lost in his mate. The thought of ever losing it, of ever losing his beloved shadowhunter brought tears to his eyes.

"Come back to me, my darling" Alec said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his Omegas waist, seeing the tears rolling down Magnus' face. He'd felt Magnus' emotions through their bond as they'd swung from mind-numbing happiness to absolute desolation 

"Wherever you are, come back to me. I'm right here my love. Open your eyes" Alec said to his mate, kissing the tears away "open your eyes sweetheart" he whispered, pressing his forehead against Magnus'.

Magnus looked into those perfect hazel eyes, into his mate's beautiful soul. So bright! he thought as he wrapped his arms around the Alphas neck as he continued to rise and fall. 

Magnus' lungs were straining for air as sobs racked his body. He felt the brush of one of Alec's hand across his cheek, the firm grip his mate had on his waist as he buried himself in the Alpha scent of his mate. It helped to calm him.

"There's my beautiful mate," Alec said as he felt his mates emotions settle. "I'm right here sweetheart. I love you" he said as he kissed his Omega's forehead, nose and cheeks, making his way down his mate's throat as Magnus tipped his head back.

Magnus felt Alec kiss and suck at the mating rune above his heart, the pleasure of it spiking through his body. The sensations where too much as they shot straight from the mark to spread through his fingers and toes. He lost control as he ran his hands up and down his mate's side, trailing small jolts of magic over his skin.

Alec gasped as Magnus' magic flowed over his skin, little blue sparks that sank into his very core. It overloaded his system, making his knot swell instantly inside his mate's body. He came so hard and fast that it triggered his Omegas orgasm, causing them both to scream out as he pumped wave after wave of his seed into the warlock's body.

Magnus sank into his mates embrace with a scream as he shot his load between them, his orgasm ripping through him as he almost lost consciousness. His mate's seed, beating a merciless pulse into his prostate, was dragging his orgasm out.

"Alexander, are you okay? I'm so sorry" Magnus said as Alec collapsed onto the mattress. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. I couldn't control it. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? " Magnus asked as he ran his hands over his mate's body. He couldn't move to check him properly, Alec's knot still buried in his ass.

"Are you kidding?" Alec asked as he cupped his mates cheeks with both hands pulling him down into a tooth clashing kiss as small jolts still pulsed through his body with every drop he pumped into his mate's body. 

"That was incredible. What was that?" Alec asked, laughing at the look of surprise in his mates eyes "honestly sweetheart, it was amazing" he whispered. 

Magnus collapsed on top of Alec's chest in relief, whimpering slightly when Alec's knot tugged at his rim. "I thought I'd hurt you" he whispered past the lump in his throat.

"Hey, look at me," Alec said watching as his mate peeked up at him. "I swear I'm fine, you didn't hurt me, sweetheart. It was amazing" he whispered pressing a kiss to Magnus' forehead. He pulled out of his mate when his knot went down, grinning as Magnus cleaned them up with a click of his fingers.

"Rest now, my love" Alec whispered in Magnus' ear as he rolled over and pulled his mate in tight to his body, gently stroking his fingers over Magnus' hips, waist and stomach as they fell into an exhausted sleep, the Alpha curled up protectively around the Omega's body.


End file.
